Ruled By Secrecy
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: The Volturi Control All.
1. Flashback

Cat stared at the ceiling, she was listening to her favorite band, muse. Ruled by secrecy came on and she turned the volume up. She started to sing along quietly but stopped soon to really listen to the lyrics.

_Repress and restrain_

_Steal the pressure and the pain_

_Wash the blood off your hands_

_This time she won't understand_

_Change in the air_

_And they'll hide everywhere_

_And no one_

_Knows who's in control_

_You're working so hard_

_And you're never in charge_

_Your death creates success_

_Rebuild and suppress_

_Change in the air_

_And they'll hide everywhere_

_And no one_

_Knows who's in control_

The piano solo began and her eyes started to water, she missed Lauren. The song finished and she got up from the bed, walking towards the mirror quietly as it was the middle of the night.

Her light blue eyes stared back at her from the mirror, they were bloodshot and wetness seeped from the corners as she tried to control the tears that threatened to spill over. Her blue hair shined in the darkness and the memories of when she first dyed it rushed back to her.

It was a few months earlier and she was walking to Lauren's house, she knocked the door and waited. It was raining and her brown hair was soaked and hanging around her round face, she wasn't exactly skinny but not fat either, somewhere in the middle.

Just as she was about to knock the door again it swung open to reveal an excited Lauren, Cat smiled and Lauren grabbed her for a hug. I was like they hadn't seen each other in years, in reality it had only been a couple of days but that was still longer than they wanted it to be.

After a long discussion about what Cat should do with her hair, Lauren blurted out

"DYE IT BLUE!" Cat was skeptical a first as it wasn't the first time Lauren had come out with a crazy idea but after a few minutes of thinking and Lauren looking extremely excited Cat started to really like the idea. She was almost as excited as Lauren.

The next day they headed out to the hairdressers. Lauren was going to get her black hair cut short and spiky with red highlights and Cat was getting hers trimmed and dyed an electric blue.

They looked at each other once their hair was finished and started bouncing up and down in their seats. It was perfect, they both looked exactly as they'd imagined, if not better. Cat looked into Lauren shining eyes, they had always amazed her, they were a mixture of green brown and yellow.

Lauren sometimes described them like quicksand in a jungle. Like the green is the jungle, the brown and yellow is the quick sand and the pupil is like a black hole. Cat found this description a bit crazy but it was from Lauren so she expected it.

Cat slept over at Lauren's house that night and they stayed awake late into the night planning what they were going to do in the school holidays. When they finally fell asleep the sun was just about to rise.

On Monday morning Cat was walking to Lauren's house so they could walk to school together. She knocked on the door but there was no answer, she knocked again and after a few minutes Lauren's mum came to the door. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked as if she had been crying.

"Hi" Cat said quietly.

"Is Lauren here?" Lauren's mum looked sad.

"No."Cat was confused.

"Um where is she?"

"I don't know!" Lauren's mum cried and then burst into tears. Cat was confused and worried and had a really bad feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She followed Lauren's mum inside and when she went upstairs Cat walked into the kitchen and saw Lauren's brother sitting in one of the chairs reading a crumpled letter. It looked like he might be crying but she wasn't sure. The feeling in her stomach intensified.

"Hey Mark" she said walking around the table to sit down across from him. "What's going on?"

He looked up at her and she looked into his eyes, they were almost the same as Lauren's except a bit darker, he passed her the letter with shaking hands.

_I can't stand this anymore, I'm sorry but I've got to go. I love you all but this is too much. Don't come looking for my body, by the time you read this it will be too late. I just want everything to end._

_Lauren_

As the words began to settle in, everything started to go black and Cat passed out.


	2. Behind You

"Hey mum, I'm gunna go meet Emma in town okay." I said, getting ready as I spoke.

I pulled on a pair of my blue jeans, my favourite non-sleeved black and white t-shirt with skulls surrounded by butterflies on it, put on a black, weaved belt and a pair of tan coloured sneakers.

"Okay, but be careful, and if there are any problems, ring me okay."

"I know, will do." I said, walking out the door.

It was 7:00 and I was going to meet Emma to go to the cinema with her. I'd told her all about my new hairdo and she wanted to see that too. I got to the bus stop just in time and sat there while we drove to town.

I rolled my eyes and put headphones in. Chavs on buses never shut up. And all they did was swear because they thought it made them sound cool.

I got off the bus. It was dark. My parents didn't think it was a good idea going out at this time as it wasn't really safe. But I had been dying to see Knight and Day ever since I saw the trailer. And my parents were too busy to take me to see it.

I took the headphones out and put them back in my pocket. Hardly anyone was around the streets.

I walked to where the alley to get to the cinema was. It used to be a proper road but then the builders came along and put up a load of metal tool shed...things. I heard footsteps behind me and looked over my shoulder.

No one was there.

I couldn't help but feel that something weird was going on, so I kept walking. I heard the footsteps again and walked faster.

_They sure are keeping up._

I spun around and saw someone. _Bingo._

I ran as fast as she could down the alley. Not fast enough. The stalker jumped in front of me and then all I saw was darkness.

*&^%$£"!

I groaned in pain as I awoke. I felt like a car had hit me. I opened my eyes and froze. Last time I checked, the floors in town weren't engraved stone. I sat up and came face to face with a long, white haired man. His eyes were a strange red with a white film in them.

"Aro, the human is awake."

_The human, what the hell is he talking about? _I looked behind me and had to resist the urge to throw up. Dead bodies were spread across the floor. Their eyes glassy and staring, their skin pale, there were bite marks on their necks and wrists.

_What is going on here? _

"Hm, the scent of her blood is mouth watering." All the different stories ran through my mind and one came forward. Oh, _God, no. _

A long, black haired man stepped forward. He had the exact same eyes as the white haired one.

_They're vampires._

The white haired vampire bared his teeth at me and moved towards me. I slid backwards across the floor away from him. A heated glare on my face.

"She's a feisty one. All the more fun to kill."

"Just get on with in Caius." Another vampire said, his voice sounded bored. 'Caius' grabbed my arms and got ready to bite me in the neck.

I tried to struggle, but he was too strong. Just as he was about to bite me another voice broke in. The voice was like a child's. Excited and had a strange tone of wonder that in no way suited an adult.

"Caius, stop."

"_Why _Aro, she's a human?"

"I wish to do something." Caius stepped backwards, an annoyed glare on his face. Aro stepped forward.

"What is your name?" I stayed silent, simply staring at the vampire. He sighed.

"Now don't make this difficult. What is your name?"

"Lauren."

"Well Lauren. I can read minds with a touch of a hand. Would you do me the honour of seeing yours?" He held out his hand as an invitation.

I put my hand in his, he helped me up off the floor and I suddenly felt something strange in my head.

"That you?"

"Yes. I see you're younger than you look, fourteen years old, such a waste." I stiffened; they were going to kill me anyway. "Don't worry, I didn't mean it like that."

There was a moment of silence as he kept on going through my thoughts.

"Fascinating."

"What the hell do ya want with me vampire?" Aro raised an eyebrow, delight in his eyes.

"You know we're vampires?"

"Yeah, now answer the god-damned question." Aro laughed, it was a strange sound.

"I see...potential in your mind. I wonder what kind of power you would have as a vampire."

"...Power?"

"Yes, your mind signals that you would have a gift as a vampire, almost like what you humans call...superpower."

"Riiiiight."

"So I am going to turn you into a vampire." He held onto my hand tighter and put a hand behind my neck, pulling me closer towards his. I felt his lips on my neck and my eyes widened.

Then his teeth broke my skin. I cried out in pain as he held onto me. The blood in my veins was like lava and I shuddered in pain as my legs gave out and I fell to the floor. I lay there on the floor. Not knowing how long. I didn't scream in pain once.

But as I lay there, memories of my friends and family ran through my mind. _I wonder if they miss me. _

A person who was special to me in so many ways pushed through to the front of my mind.

_Cat._


	3. Forks

"We're moving" my mum said from across the table, she said it firmly like she thought I was going to argue about it. Why would I? My best and only friend was gone. Nothing held me here anymore except for the painful memories I longed to forget.

"Where?" I asked, hoping it was somewhere far away,

"Forks" She answered

"Ok" I said and walked away from the table. I didn't care about anything anymore, not since Lauren disappeared, I refused to think that she'd killed herself. She would have told me, so I hung onto the fact that deep down I knew she was out there, alive. But she'd still left me, all alone, and that was burned into my heart forever.

Two weeks later, we were on our way to Forks, to our new life. Forks wasn't so bad. It was perfect weather for me, cloudy and rainy, and the scenery was beautiful. Green trees everywhere, I loved it. The house was nice too. It was bigger than my old one and painted dark blue, my parents started to discuss painting it but I told them I wanted it to stay the same.

They didn't argue, they were surprised that I was smiling. I walked through the doors and claimed my room. It was red and had a massive window which looked out to the trees. I sat down on the window seat and watched the forest.

It was my first day at Forks High School. It was a really tiny school compared to my last one. I pushed Lauren to the back of my mind and walked through the doors. It was time to move on.

I went into my first class, which was Art, and handed a slip to my new teacher. Mrs. Whitehall was her name and she was quite short with glasses and blonde hair.

"Hello Cat, welcome to Art" she said smiling, I was going to like this teacher, and art is one of my favorite subjects.

"You can go take a seat next to Alice over there" She pointed to the only empty seat in the class, which happened to be next to a girl with short, spiky black hair, extremely pale skin and strange golden eyes. She was gorgeous but slightly intimidating, even though she was smaller than me. I sat down next to her and she smiled, I smiled back and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Cat"

"I'm Alice" she said in a musical voice.

At the end of art Alice walked with me to next class and we chatted on the way. As I was walking I was looking at Alice and I bumped into someone. At first I wasn't sure it was a person, I was cold and as hard as stone. I fell onto the floor and hit my head on some lockers. I looked up at the person I'd bumped into and saw one of the most gorgeous boys I'd ever seen. He had tousled copper hair and very dark eyes.

He stared down at me with an expression of complete hatred. I cowered away from his stony gaze and muttered an apology.

"Cat!" Alice exclaimed,

"Are you alright? You hit your head pretty hard" she helped me up; I was surprised at her strength as she was quite a lot smaller than me. My head was spinning and I had to steady myself against the lockers.

"This is my brother Edward" Alice told me,

"Hi Edward, I'm Cat" I said holding my head as the pain got worse. He grunted in response. "I'm going to take her to the nurse" Alice said to Edward and he turned his back and walked away with no response.

Alice took me to the nurse and managed to convince her into letting me go home. Alice insisted on driving me to her house so her dad, who's a doctor, could check me over. I tried to tell her I was fine but she still insisted and I was feeling too tired to argue. "What's Edward's problem? I did apologize" I said to Alice. "Oh don't worry about him, he's like that with everyone" She said reassuringly, "okay then" I replied feeling a bit better; at least it wasn't only me.

Her house was gorgeous; it was covered in windows and was surrounded by forest. She helped me out the car and walked me to the door. "Carlisle" she called and a few minutes later a blonde haired man walked down the stairs, he was as pale as Alice and his eyes were the same strange golden colour. "Alice, what are you doing home from school? And who's your friend?" He asked puzzled. Alice explained what had happened and Carlisle came over to me and motioned for me to sit on the couch.

It turns out I had a mild concussion; Carlisle gave me some painkillers and rang my parents to tell them what happened. Alice drove me home and offered to drive me to school the next day, I accepted. She was really nice and it was nice to have made a friend. I was feeling slightly happy for the first time in months, despite the concussion.


	4. Shapeshift

The blood in my veins was still burning. It had been for a length of time I wasn't sure of. I could hear voices around me. And I was going through the final changes of becoming a vampire.

"Aro, why did you change her?"

"Her mind signals towards a power that has never been seen before Caius. I have no idea what, we'll have to wait and see."

"What do you have against that human Caius."

"Marcus, it's a human, that's enough of a reason to dislike her." My transformation finished.

"Well ya haven't got to be such an ass bout it." I said, pushing myself up off the floor. Aro laughed.

"I see your personality hasn't changed at all. How lovely to see that your awake Lauren."

"Yeah, I'm always like that to people who treat me like trash. And it's great to be awake." Caius glared at me. "Love you too Caius." I said sweetly, playfully blowing a kiss and winked at him, laughing at the shocked look on his face.

"Disgusting human." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh, yeah, cuz vampires are really human. Dumb ass." Aro laughed again. He was immensely enjoying the rivalry between us.

"I wonder what your power is."

"Uh...am I supposed to know?"

"You're supposed to discover it."

"Hmmmm..." I looked at Caius and for some reason pictured a snake. Everything suddenly got bigger. Aro was staring at me in shock. I looked at myself. I was a snake. _What the-? _I paused and pictured a panther.

Everything was a better size now. I looked at myself again. I was a panther. I bared my sharp teeth in a grin. I pictured myself and was face to face with Aro again.

"I guess I can morph into animals huh." Aro just stared at me for a moment before laughing.

"Well, that has to be the quickest discovered power I've ever come across. How did you do it?"

"I looked at Caius and just couldn't help but picture a snake." Caius glared at me and Aro and me laughed at him. Even Marcus gave a small smile.

Someone walked through the doors.

"Master- who's this?" It was a short, young looking girl. But standing in that doorway, she looked no where near innocent.

"Ah, Jane, how lovely to see you. And to answer your question, this is our newest member. Lauren, this is Jane."

"Nice to meet ya." I said, I was a little uncertain about this girl, but I didn't let it show.

"Do you have a power? Or are you just useless." I stared at Jane. What that meant to be offensive?

"Just found out I can shape-shift."

"Shape-shift?"

"Change into different animals."

"Hm, interesting." Aro smiled widely.

"Yes, isn't it Jane. I have a request, can you take her hunting?" Jane looked at me and suddenly gave a small smile.

"Yes master, of course. Follow me Lauren."

"Goodbye Lauren." Aro said. I waved at him jokingly and he laughed. I followed Jane out of the room and walked outside with her.

"You can't hunt any humans in Volterra, which is where we are now, if you want to hunt you have to leave the city. Come on." She ran through the streets and I took a second to admire her speed before running after her.

"Whoa, this is amazing." My voice didn't even sound like I was running. It was like standing still. Jane smiled.

"How new to this are you?" She asked.

"I just finished changing a few minutes ago. Me and Caius get on like a storm. A thunderstorm that is." Jane laughed quietly. It was just like being with Cat. I felt sad as I thought about my best friend. Would I ever see her again. I shook the feeling off. I couldn't let it affect me.

"Just ignore him. I do." I laughed loudly. After a while, we came to another city. It was night time so we couldn't be spotted.

"There, in the alley, get that human." I looked where she was pointing and saw a male human kicking the hell out of another. My eyes narrowed in rage and I stormed into the alley. The human male looked up from his victim and smiled drunkenly.

"Well hello." I rolled my eyes and gave a feral smile.

"Goodbye." He stared at me in confusion before I latched onto his neck with my teeth, clamping a hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming. I dropped him when there was no more blood left in him and looked up at Jane. She was smiling.

"You're quite the natural hunter Lauren. Are you still thirsty?" I shook my head. "Good, let's get back to Volterra, you still have to meet the others." We ran past a car playing music. Muse. Cat's favourite band. I grinned and started randomly singing the song, making Jane stare at me like I was strange.

_The paranoia is in bloom, the PR_

_Transmissions will resume, they'll try to_

_Push drugs, keep us all dumb down and hope that_

_We will never see the truth around, so come on_

_Another promise, another scene, another_

_Package not to keep us trapped in greed with all the_

_Green belts wrapped around our minds and endless_

_Red tape to keep the truth confined, so come on_

_They will not force us_

_And they will stop degrading us_

_And they will not control us_

_We will be victorious, so come on_

_Interchanging mind control, come let the_

_Revolution take its toll, if you could_

_Flick a switch and open your third eye, you'd see that_

_We should never be afraid to die, so come on_

_Rise up and take the power back, it's time that_

_The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that_

_Their time is coming to an end, we have to_

_Unify and watch our flag ascend, so come on_

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious, so come on_

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious, so come on_

_By now we were back at Volterra._

"Are you a music addict or something?" Jane asked me, amusement in her eyes.

"Damn right." I laughed and walked through the door of the castle the Volturi lived in. We entered the main room which I had been changed in, there was a whole group of vampires there now.

"Oh, Lauren, you're back." Aro said smiling at me. Everyone stared at me, I hated being the centre of attention.

_Oh __**Crap**__._


	5. Explain

I looked in the mirror at my freshly dyed hair. I chose blue again, I just couldn't bear to change it. Alice dyed it for me and cut it as well, she's great at it. I was at the Cullens' house waiting for Alice to come back with the outfit she'd picked out for me. I was going on a date, my first date.

His name was Matt and he was so amazing. He was absolutely perfect. He was extremely thin and quite short but still a few inches taller than me. He had stunning blue eyes and bright red hair. I met him in music class. And the best part, he loved muse almost as much as me. He was a very talented musician, he played piano, guitar and his voice was beautiful.

He was like my own Matt Bellamy. We were going to a muse concert together, we'd both seen them loads of times before but it never gets boring.

Alice came into the room carrying a box tied with ribbon, she looked very excited. She put it down on the bed and gestured for me to open it.

"Wow, it's perfect" I said looking into the box, Alice squealed with delight. It was bright green skinny jeans and a muse shirt with the invincible cover artwork on it. Alice left the room and I put them on, it all fit perfectly. Once I was dressed Alice came back in and I pulled on my silver converse.

She insisted on doing my makeup and of course when she had finished it looked great, and it was all waterproof so even if I got sweaty at the gig it would stay perfect. We walked downstairs into the living room where the rest of the Cullens were.

Edward was sat at the piano, probably composing something. We were on better terms than the first time we met. He shared my love of music and we had discussions about it regularly, this seemed to bring us closer together.

Bella was sat next to him watching him play. Bella was so kind, she was amazing. I was worried she'd think I was stealing Alice from her but she never seemed to mind me being around.

Emmett and Rosalie were sat on the couch talking to each other. Emmett was like the big brother I never had and we had become friends quickly, Rosalie was not so friendly at first but she warmed up after a bit.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the other couch talking about something. They were like another set of parents, they were so eager to welcome me into their home.

And finally Jasper, his face lit up every time Alice walked into the room and I knew he loved her with all his heart. He was a bit shy around me but was gradually getting more comfortable around me. They were all amazing, even though they were vampires.

I remember when they told me, after what happened with Bella they thought I would probably find out in the end and Edward knew I thought they were a bit strange so they told me everything. It was a few hours before they had finished, understandably I was shocked but I knew they were good people and would never hurt me so I'm still friends with them.

Alice and I sat down on the couch in front of the television and she turned to face me. I was nervous and she could see it.

"What do you see?" I asked her "It's going to be fine, I promise" she said.

I trusted Alice and I trusted her sight even thought I knew it wasn't perfect.

"Matt will be here in five minutes" she told me. I got up and got my bag, I asked her if I looked alright and she assured me.

"You looked awesome". There was a knock at the door and I opened it to see a smiling Matt. He looked gorgeous, as always, and was wearing a dark green muse shirt with black skinny jeans and leopard print converse. His eyes widened after taking in my appearance and I blushed.

"You look amazing" he said still a little wide eyed.

"You're not so bad yourself" I replied with a grin. He held out his hand and I took it excitedly. I said goodbye to the Cullens and with a grin at a happy looking Alice I left with Matt.

The concert was amazing, as I expected and I had a great time with Matt. We queued for hours and that gave us loads of time to talk. He's absolutely perfect and I think I was falling in love. We got right at the barrier and the view was immense. He kept his arm around me the whole time to protect me from anyone pushing and when they started to play Unintended he turned me to face him and looked deep into my eyes.

You could be my unintended

Choice to live my life extended

You could be the one I'll always love

You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions

You could be the one I'll always love

I'll be there as soon as I can

But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before

First there was the one who challenged

All my dreams and all my balance

She could never be as good as you

You could be my unintended

Choice to live my life extended

You should be the one I'll always love

I'll be there as soon as I can

But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before

I'll be there as soon as I can

But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before

Before you

We sang the words to each other, our arms were wrapped tightly around each other and we were swaying slightly. People started to watch us but I didn't care, all I cared about was Matt and the music. As the song was ending he leaned in towards me and placed the sweetest, gentle kiss on my lips. There was a chorus of "aww" from the people around us.

"I love you" I shouted to he could hear me over the crowd,

"I love you too" he shouted back and then he leaned in for another kiss and it was pure bliss.

I was the happiest I'd ever been, I was with Matt on our way home from the gig. I was in love, and I felt great. We were walking towards his car when I stopped suddenly, there was a transformers poster on the wall,

"Lauren" I whispered. She loved it, she'd talk about it all the time and I was more than happy to listen. If it made her happy, it made me happy.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked me while staring deep into my eyes. I threw my arms around him and started to sob.

"Shh, it's okay, everything going to be okay" he muttered and rubbed my back. Finally the sobs began to quieten but the tears wouldn't stop falling. He ushered me towards the car, his arm always staying around me and then he helped me inside. He got into the driver's side and took my hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said softly.

"Yes, when we get home" I replied through the streams of tears that wouldn't stop.

When we got back to the Cullens house Alice was waiting for us. She looked concerned and puzzled. I hadn't told anyone here about Lauren, so only possibly Edward would know, and he respected people's privacy so I knew he wouldn't have told anyone. Alice, Matt and I went up to Alice's room and sat down on the floor. I told them everything, sometimes it was hard to get the words out because I was crying so hard but eventually I got it all out.

They were shocked I hadn't told them before but they understood that I just wanted to forget. Alice took Matt and me to guest room and I was so exhausted I didn't bother to change my clothes. Matt stood at the edge of the room looking as if he didn't know what to do.

"Get in then" I said to him from under the duvet and he slid in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you" he whispered and kissed my forehead,

"I love you too, this has been the best day of my life" I said to him looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes. I snuggled into his shoulder and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Unpredictable

"Lauren, this is Alec, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Reneta and Santiago. You already know Me, Marcus, Jane and of course Caius." I snorted at the last part. Aro smirked while everyone stared in confusion.

"Master, what is funny?" Alec asked, stepping forward from the line.

"Lauren and Caius seem to have a...wonderful relationship."

"Yeah, that's right ain't it Caius. We're best buddies." Caius muttered insults under his breath and walked out of the room. I laughed and called after him.

"I heard that old man!" I heard a crash, Caius had obviously thrown something. "Child." I said, loud enough so everyone but Caius could hear.

"Uh...Hi anyway. As Aro said, my name's Lauren. Nice to meet you."

"Do you have a gift?" Demetri asked.

"I can morph into animals. Watch." I pictured a zebra and transformed. A puppy, a cat, a macaw, a pterodactyl... pterodactyl? I morphed back into human.

"I can do Dinosaurs. Cool." The Volturi guard looked impressed.

"More gifted than the Cullens put together. She discovered it as soon as she finished her transformation...which was today." Aro said proudly.

"Today? I'm impressed. Lovely to meet you Lauren, I'm a tracker." Demetri said in polite voice. I laughed.

"Nice to meet you too Demetri. Um...Aro, do you mind if I ask something?"

"Of course not my dear, what is it?"

"Who are the Cullens?"

"Ahhh...yes...I thought you'd eventually ask that. Well, the Cullens are a large coven, a family if you wish, of vampires. But they are very gifted. Edward can read people's minds, Jasper can alter people's emotions and Alice, she the most gifted, can see into the future."

"Wow, a talented bunch."

"Bella, a human who is in love with Edward, her mind cannot be read by me and Jane's power just doesn't work on her. It's strange."

"Very. So the Coven has never caused any problems?"

"Not really. The only problem was a new born attack on them a while ago. But they handled in well."

"Wow. My family caused a lot of problem. And we are, or were, all human."

"Problems?"

"Oh, just the normal stuff, getting into trouble at school, fights, getting drunk etc. Oh, and racist jokes, that was my brother Paul." I said. "Hey, who was chasing me before?" Felix stepped forward.

"That was me. We were supposed to capture humans to...eat. But it was daytime here so we had to go further that usual. One thing that shocked me, was that you could tell I was behind you, that's never happened to me before."

"I'm usually good at sensing people near me. If someone's behind me, I can tell. Like I can tell Caius is being childish behind me _again." _I looked over my shoulder and found that I was right. Caius glared at me and walked out of the room again, slamming the door behind him.

"...Why does he hate me so much? I didn't do _anything _to him. He started on me and I'm not someone to just stand there and take it."

"He just has something against humans, and animals, so he dislikes you now because you can morph into animals."

"Well excuuuuuse me Caius if you dislike animals, but GET 0VER IT YOU FREAKIN 5 YEAR OLD!" I yelled towards the direction he went. I knew he heard me even though he didn't react as far as I could tell. Aro was laughing again.

"Oh, Lauren you are fun."

"Yeah, that's what Cat used to say." I looked sadly at the floor but quickly plastered a smile on my face.

"So what do you guys do around here? Just...sit here waiting for trouble?"

"We hunt humans."

"Hm, fun. Especially when they're violent to other like the one I killed in that alley." I glared at the floor as I remember that heartless human. "I hope he burns in hell."

Aro stared in shock at me. "You're completely unpredictable."

"Yup. People eventually learn to live with it."


	7. Explosion

When I woke up there was sunlight streaming through the window. I could tell from the pink colour I could see behind my eyelids. I guess I wouldn't be going out with any of the Cullens today then. I opened my eyes and found that Matt was staring at me.

"Good morning" he said with a smile,

"Morning" I replied with a yawn. I shuffled out the bed and went downstairs with Matt trailing behind me.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked Matt, even though the Cullens didn't eat they still bought food so people didn't find it suspicious,

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry" he said and looked away from me. I realized he hadn't eaten anything all the time I'd spent with him, which was getting close to a whole day.

"Cat, I need to tell you something" I said still looking out the window, I was getting a bit worried,

" Can we go outside for a bit?" he said finally turning to face me. I held out my hand and he took it and led me outside.

We sat down on the grass outside the house.

"I'm not sure how much you know about the Cullens, but I'm like them" He told me,

"You're a vampire!" I shouted, "But you can't be, your eyes are blue and you're warm" I said shaking my head.

"My gift is to appear human, I can turn it on and off, look" He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were golden. He put his hand in mine and it was ice cold.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I shouted at him getting up from the floor.

"I was waiting for the right time, I'm sorry" he replied looking worried. I stormed off, I was so angry. I didn't understand why, I still loved him and I didn't care that he was a vampire but I was still so angry. I felt boiling, maybe I was ill. My pulse was racing and I just felt really weird. I could hear Matt calling my name in the distance; it just seemed to make me madder. That was when I first changed.

It felt like I was exploding, I screamed in pain and when I looked down at my hands they were covered in fur, and they weren't hands they were paws. I was so scared, I didn't understand anything. Then I heard the voices. They were inside my head, telling me to stay calm and that they were coming to get me, they told me what was going on. That I was a werewolf now and then I saw a picture in my head telling me where I needed to go.

I turned and saw Matt standing watching me looking shocked. I walked over to him and looked into his eyes. He nodded as if to tell me it was okay and then kissed my head and walked back to the house. I ran in the direction the voices had told me and when I reached where I was meant to go there was a few wolves and some humans. The one of the humans gestured for me to follow him and then he turned around and started walking. I followed them deeper into the forest.


	8. They're Coming

"Matt" I called out into the darkness,

"Matt I need to talk to you!" I had texted him to tell him where to meet me but he didn't reply.

"I'm here, don't worry" hearing his voice made me relax, he stepped out of the shadows and walked over to where I was standing.

"I've missed you" we both said at the same time and then chuckled.

"What did they say?" I had asked him before what the Cullens thought about me being a werewolf and if they would let me cross over the line.

"They said that they trust you and will let you come over the line" He said with a smile. I stepped over the line and smiled in relief, I was so worried they wouldn't want me anywhere near them anymore. I looked into Matt's eyes

"what about you?" I said to him, I still wasn't sure if he felt the same way about me as he did before. He pulled me into a hug,

"I still love you, nothing will change that" he whispered into my ear. After a few minutes I pulled away from him and said "good, because I've imprinted on you", he just smiled and took my hand.

I hesitated slightly before knocking the Cullens door, even though they said they still trusted me they might treat me differently and I didn't want that. The only thing that could have made my life better before I had changed was to have Lauren back. I knocked on the door and Alice was there straight away, she pulled me into a hug and almost crushed me.

"Alice, I can't breathe" I said with the little breath I had left.

"Sorry, I've just missed you so much" she said almost dancing with excitement that I was back.

"I missed you too Alice" I said and pulled her into another hug, this one not so tight.

The rest of the Cullens were in their normally places in the living room. I muttered hellos to them all and they all replied. It seemed that I had nothing to worry about after all. Alice dragged me upstairs and we sat down in her room,

"It's Bella and Edwards wedding in two weeks, have you got anything to wear" she said with a glint in her eye, she was planning something,

"um, no" I replied, "Good, we're going shopping!"

"Bella's pregnant" Alice told me looking worried,

"what? But that's not possible" I replied confused.

"I'll explain on the way, we have to get back to the house" she said. We had been out for a run when Alice got a phone call from Carlisle. I'd changed back into human form and put my clothes on to see what was going on. We ran back to the house as fast as we could, I didn't even bother to change back. When we got back Carlisle was waiting for us and he told us that Edward and Bella were on the next flight back and that we could pick them up. We headed straight out to the car and headed for the airport.

"Alice, what do you see?" I asked holding her hand tightly,

"they're coming" she replied fearfully.

"Who's coming?" I said with a bad feeling bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"The Volturi"


	9. I'll Kill You Myself

My life with the Volturi coven had been pretty fun. I was friend with most people. I was one of the few who had a talent in making friends quickly. The only person I didn't get on with was Caius. Reneta seemed to like me because she was Aro guard and I liked Aro so much. He was like another father to me. And he was _so _the type of person I could spend hours talking to.

_You used to do that with Cat. _A voice in my head said. I frowned. _I know, but I'm not going to let it put me down. That's not me. I miss her but It's time to move on._

I smiled again as Jane walked in.

"Hi Jane." She smiled back but I could see in her eyes that something was wrong. I frowned, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"The Cullens are causing problem. A vampire from a cousin coven to the Cullens, the Denali coven, wants to speak to Aro."

A golden eyed vampire with completely straight silver hair walked in behind her. I gave her a warning glare. I had always been told that my anger was like an unpredictable wrath. I might as well put it to good use. I walked up beside her and whispered into her ear so only she could hear me.

"If you cause any problems, I'll kill ya myself." I gave her a fake smile and walked towards Aro.

"Aro, someone wants to bask in ya royal presence." I said jokingly. Aro smiled at me fondly and looked towards the Denali vampire.

"Ahhh Irina, it's been a while since I saw you. What can I do for you."

"I've...seen an immortal child with the Cullens." Aro's smile vanished and I looked in shock. I had been told what an immortal child was. They caused so many problems. Aro grabbed Irina's hand and looked into her mind.

Another strange power I had was blocking people out of my mind and I could see into minds like Edward. I'd been practicing it more and more as I hated the idea of mind readers in my head. It was a private place. I kept those powers secret.

Aro knew all about Cat. He never mentioned her and seemed happy that I had found new friends to take my mind off of my best friend who I didn't think I'd see ever again.

"An immortal child. This is bad news. Marcus, Caius, a meeting, now." Everyone gathered in the room. I looked into Aro's mind, carefully so that he wouldn't realise I was doing it, and saw the Immortal child. I wasn't too sure about her. She looked...human.

"The Cullens have an immortal child. What should we do dear ones?" I thought about saying to Aro about the immortal child, but decided not to risk it as it would expose the powers I was keeping secret.

"You know what we should do Aro. Kill them." Aro saw my looked of horror at Caius' comment and looked at me apologetically.

"Then it is decided. Dear ones, let's go." We filed out of the room until Aro and me were the last ones left.

"I'm sorry Lauren. But this is what we do. We have to keep the laws."

"I just can't help but feel this is wrong...what if it's not an immortal child?"

"I will do what I can young one. But I can't do much. Here." He handed over one of the darkest clocks apart from his and the other ancients.

"But, these dark ones are for, Jane and Alec."

"Two of the most talented. You've earned this." I grinned and put it on.

"It suits you." Aro said, smiling fondly.

"Thanks Aro."

"Your very welcome."

We ran for days, stopping to hunt every now and then. I curiously tried animal blood when I couldn't find a human. It wasn't that different. Sure it tasted...bad...but I could probably get used to it. It was better than killing humans all the time.

I pulled out a small mirror from my pocket. My eyes weren't as red as before. _Hm, must be the animal blood. _I walked back and Aro fell back to speak to me.

"Have you been drinking animal blood?"

"Yeah, I couldn't find any humans, how can you tell?"

"Your eyes aren't as red as before."

"Oh, yeah, I saw." I suddenly stopped as I sensed other vampires.

"We're nearly there." Aro stared at me.

"How can you tell?" I grinned at him.

"I told you I was good at sensing things." He smiled. "Run ahead. You can lead us." I ran to the front with Aro right next to me. Caius didn't look impressed but the rest of the guard fell into place, accepting that I knew the way. Jane ran up next to me.

"Nice cloak Lauren."

"Thanks Jane." I said laughing. The red highlights in my hair clashed with the robe in a nice way.

And we ran towards the forest. We finally caught sight of the Cullens. It wasn't just the Cullens. They'd gathered other vampires. We walked forward and stopped in front of the gathering of vampires when werewolves joined them. They had a lot of friends willing to help. We were outnumbered.

I saw some curious looks thrown my way. They obviously didn't know that the Volturi had acquired a new member. I felt Edward trying to enter my mind. I blocked him and he stared in confusion and curiosity at me.

The Volturi took their hoods down. All apart from me. I left mine up. Carlisle stepped forward and started talking.

"Aro, my old friend, It's been centuries."


End file.
